


Your Lips Give Me a Heart Attack

by cablesscutie



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jercybeth, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Smut, There is literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Jercybeth smut because you can never have too much of it, and my brain refused to focus on responsibilities until I wrote this down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Give Me a Heart Attack

Percy was pretty sure he was going to die, and for once, he was okay with how he would meet his demise. More than okay, really. Because from where he was standing - pressed against the living room wall, Annabeth on her knees in front of him, and Jason thrusting into her from behind - there didn’t seem to be anything else he could want for. Her lips and tongue and the barely-there graze of her teeth shot fire up his spine. His knees felt weak, and that was without the near-fatal mistake of allowing himself to watch any of it.

But he could imagine, if he let his mind wander, what he was missing out on. Annabeth and Jason were a lethal combination. They moved together the same way they used to spar at camp - reading each other and building off of the energy until they had completely unravelled. Percy tried to stop the images from flashing across the backs of his eyelids; snapshots of every time he’d come home late to find the two of them pressed together. It didn’t work. There was no good option here, the only other thing he could bring himself to think about was the tension building low in his abdomen.

Annabeth’s mouth bobbed up and down on his dick in time with the motion of Jason’s hips, her moans reverberating up his shaft, dragging him ever-closer to the edge. He felt a tug in his gut and moved to tap Annabeth on the shoulder and warn her, but before he could, her lips were gone, her hand left his hip, and Percy’s eyes shot open at the sudden loss of contact. He wanted to protest, but when he opened his mouth, the sight before him completely sapped his ability to form words.

Annabeth straddled Jason’s hips, sitting backwards, with her legs bracketing his, and her back pressed against his chest as they moved. By the volume of her moans - long past the level of caring if the neighbors overheard - and the way her back arched, trying to guide him to hit just the right spot, it was obvious that she was rapidly coming undone. Once, Percy might’ve felt a pang of jealousy at the sight and moved to touch Annabeth, even if it was just to press a kiss to her lips, but now he found himself fascinated. She panted out a vague request for “More, _more_ ,”falling harder onto Jason’s erection as her whines grew higher-pitched, and her breaths came faster. 

Jason’s hand slipped from its grip on her hipbone to the apex between her thighs, a calloused finger rubbing circles into her clit. She began whispering a constant chant of “ _yes, yes, yes_ ” as he thrust, her own movements growing more erratic, even though Jason seemed to remain constant. With a cry that sounded almost surprised in its intensity, she came- riding Jason until the aftershocks had passed. She uncoiled herself from around him gracefully, a great feat in Percy’s opinion, as he was barely holding himself upright at the moment.

After Annabeth slid off of Jason’s lap, Percy’s attention was returned to himself; namely how painfully aroused he was, and how close to relief he’d been just moments before. A whimper escaped his lips, and Annabeth looked up at him from where she was lounging on the carpet, stretched out in an almost feline pose, all lazy grace and sleepy eyes.

“Don’t think we’ve forgotten about you,” she told him, a coy smile sliding across her lips. She and Jason made eye-contact for a moment, a flash of silent communication passed between them and then it was Jason who was resuming Annabeth’s previous position, grinning at Percy with a glint of challenge in his eyes, as if they were about to spar instead of what Annabeth was clearly settling in to watch. It could’ve so easily become a competition between them - they could try to one-up each other at anything, but Percy didn’t feel like holding himself back that night. He returned with a warm, comfortable smile, hoping that it covered the slight flutter of nerves coupled with anticipation he felt as Jason nipped and kissed up the inside of Percy’s thigh.

But then there was no more time to be nervous, because Jason’s lips wrapped around him, and his mouth was clearly bigger than Annabeth’s. There was no slow adjustment. Jason took in as much of Percy as he could, tongue licking and twisting along the shaft of Percy’s dick, flicking and swirling around the head, the feeling driving him wild. At some point, Annabeth snuck up behind Jason and reached her hand around to grasp the blonde’s cock, pumping in long, fluid strokes that drew groans from deep in his throat. The sound resonated lower than the ones Annabeth had made, vibrating up Percy’s spine and pushing him closer, closer...

“I-I’m…gonna,” he managed to choke out around a moan of his own. Jason’s eyes lifted to meet Percy’s just long enough to convey that he was deliberately ignoring the warning, and then Annabeth picked up the pace with her hand unexpectedly, and Jason let out a sound more like a growl than anything else as he came, his throat constricting around Percy, and the combination was too much. Percy was falling with him, gasping “Jason” as his hips twitched and tried to jerk away from the wall, his muscles finally going slack. He slid his back down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with Annabeth and Jason, the three of them smiling and flushed as they glanced around at each other.

“Wow,” Percy sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. “I think you two have officially sent me into cardiac arrest. I actually smell burning toast.” Jason laughed, laying back on the carpet and stretching until his shoulders popped quietly. Annabeth on the other hand leapt to her feet and ran for the kitchen, calling “You idiots made me burn my bagel!” over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
